Blue and Purple Bouquet
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Simon works up enough courage to give his crush a Bouquet of beautiful flowers. Fluffy one-shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just this story.**

* * *

Simon sighed as he stared at the bunch of flowers settled in his left palm.  
He wanted to give them to a girl. His crush.

Simon walked to a very familiar house.  
He blushed and gulped at the thought of what he was about to do.  
He slowly walked up to the front door of the house.

"Okay Simon. Be brave. Don't be a coward!" He encouraged himself mentally.  
The blue chipmunk placed the flowers in front of the door, rang the doorbell, and ran like a bat out of heck!

The door opened when Simon was completely out of sight, and a girl stepped out of it only to find the gift at her feet.  
She looked down and smiled. She leaned down and picked the flowers up, she softly grazed the petals of the bouquet with her fingertips.  
She smiled once more and re-entered her home.

Simon gathered his books and supplies from his locker and carefully closed it. He started walking down the hall to his next class, on the way there he noticed one of his friends running towards him.  
"Good morning, Brittany." Simon greeted with a smile and a small nod.

"Hey Si!" Brittany greeted with a wave.

"Did you need something?" Simon asked as politely as he could. He needed to get to class soon, he was late enough as it is!  
And Brittany isn't exactly good at keeping time.

"Yeah, I needed to ask you about something..." Said Brittany as she fiddled with the items in her backpack.  
Finally, she removed a bunch of flowers and Simon's eyes widened with surprise at the site.

"Th-those are-"

"NOT for me? Right?" Brittany asked with a small giggle as she gave the flowers to the blushing chipmunk.

"H-how did you...?"

"It's obvious they're not for me, since you like Jeanette so much." Brittany stated simply with a shrug then placed her backpack back onto her shoulders.

Simon blushed and sighed. "Yes. They were for Jeanette." He said as they started walking down the hall.

"Why didn't you just give them to her in-person?" Brittany asked.

"Because i'm a coward." Simon sated with a sigh as he shook his head. He was very disappointed in himself.

"You shouldn't be afraid, Simon. Jeanette likes you," Brittany said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "ALOT!" She added with a giggle.

Simon stopped walking and looked away. Is she telling the truth? He thought. Does she really...like me? Simon blushed at that thought.

"Hi Jean!" Simon heard Brittany say. He blushed even more.

"Hi Britt." Jeanette greeted her older sister. "Hi Simon." Jeanette greeted in a very quiet and shy voice.

Brittany looked back and forth between the blushing chipmunks, then she smirked. "Well, I better get to class before the Teacher yells at me for being late again." She explained then started running.

Jeanette glanced up at Simon and noticed the flowers.  
"Wow, Simon. Those are very pretty. Who are they for?" Jeanette asked, a little nervously.

She's so cute when she acts shy, Simon thought.  
"U-um," Simon cleared his throat nervously as he tried to gather enough courage to give them to her.  
"Th-there f-for," Simon fidgeted nervously. Come on! Just give them to her! He thought.

Simon gulped. "You."

Jeanette blushed and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her. "R-Really? She asked when she looked back up at him, exposing her bright grin.

Simon nodded and handed the Bouquet to the purple Chipette.

"Simon, they're beautiful! They're even my favorite colors; Blue and Purple." Jeanette said as she looked at the flowers with sparkling eyes.  
Jeanette took a few steps towards Simon, "Thank you." Then she hugged him.

Simon blushed. "You're very welcome."

Jeanette pulled away then kissed him on his left cheek.  
They both smiled. "Shall we go to class?" Simon asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

Jeanette giggled. "Yes we shall." She took it and they walked hand-in-hand to class.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little SimonxJeanette one-shot. :D**

**Review! It makes both of us happy. :D**


End file.
